Five Nights Fucking at Freddy's 25
by TheHypo14
Summary: The sequel to the Unfinished Five Nights Fucking at Freddy's 2. This will be a faithful sequel to the story and carefully follow events. Original story by Changeling22. Five Nights at Freddy's created by Scott Cawthon
1. Chapter 3: Furries and Love

Hello Everyone. This is my first fanficton here and I wanted it to be a sequel to a fanfiction thats not been updated in over 3 years. Here is Five Nights Fucking at Freddy's 2.5! I am to be as faithful to the source material as possible. And I will be starting from "chapter 3" as Chapter 2 finished and never recieved a chapter 3. Enjoy! For mature audiences only.

—

Chapter 3: Furries and Lovers

Jake walked into Freddies Furries. He was still a bit weirded out from last night's whole ordeal. But the thing is... he loved it. Jake still hadn't seen Megan. Where the hell is she? He thought to himself. He'd not seen her since she walked into that room yesterday. 'Meh. I'll go and check in later.' Jake said quietly to himself.

2AM:

It had been two hours since Jake walked in and sat down in his office chair. He looked at the cameras. Bonnie was gone from the mainstage. In fact, he never saw Bonnie yesterday either. Just Chica and Freddy. He felt himself get hard just thinking about sliding his dick into Chica's pussy. It felt so tight and realistic.

Both Chica and Freddy were now off the stage. Chica stood in the doorway. clearly not wearing her bib. Her legs were spread and looking down, he saw her dripping wet pussy. She walked over to him and slowly made out with Jake. He felt her hands glide over his pants until they reached his zip. Chica slowly unzipped his pants and got his dick out. A groan had already escaped Jake's lips. Chica slowly started sucking him off, letting out a moan into his dick. Already Jake was about to cum. He got more sexual satisfaction from Chica and Freddy then he did with Megan. Jake couldn't hold it much longer, he cummed hard into Chica's mouth. She got up and made out with him and together they shared Jake's cum.

'You know what I don't taste too bad. Chica. Ride me.'

Chica gratefully obliged and stood up and sat on him. He felt himself slip inside her and they both let out a moan. Freddy watched from the doorway, jerking her futa dick. Freddy walked over to them and put her cock right next to Jake's mouth. He hesitantly took it into his mouth and sucked him off as Chica rode him. He was in complete bliss. Jake cummed inside Chica. He still found it weird that the first time he ever gave someone a creampie was with an animatronic chicken. But he wasn't complaining. Chica was hot, and so was Freddy. Jake stood up and was taken over to the couch where Freddy had turned him around and had gotten his ass out. Jake knew what was about to happen. For some reason he was looking forward to it. He wasn't gay that's for sure. But he was looking forward to having his ass penetrated by Freddy.

'Freddy if you're going in my ass please make that dick smaller.'

Freddy nodded and his dick shrank. Chica ate out his ass, lubing it up for Freddy. Jake moaned and jerked himself off. After Chica finished, Freddy slowly went inside Jake's ass and fucked him.

'Oh fuck.. Freddy that felt really good'

—

Megan woke up next to Sarah. She remembered after being fucked by the puppet Sarah drove her and Lisa home. She still found it a little weird about Lisa and Sarah being sisters, but Megan didn't mind. All she knew for certain was she was starting to fall for both of these girls. It made her happy that they thought of her as more then sex on legs. She heard speaking in the other room.

'Oh I would love to test out these new animatronics. I'll bring Bonnie and the girls with me. It'll be more fun that way.'

Megan got out of bed and put her clothes on. She went into the other room and found Lisa there smiling.

'Morning beautiful. Have a nice sleep?' said Lisa.

'Yeah. Last night was amazing.'

'Is Sarah still asleep?'

'I think. I'll have to go check'

'Be quick! Breakfast is almost ready.'

Megan went back into the bedroom and saw Sarah playing with herself.

'Here let me help you.' said Megan. She walked over to the bedside and leant over and kissed Sarah. They both moaned into the kiss and Sarah started rubbing Megan's pussy, making her moan even more. Megan wasn't bothered about Jake anymore. He was probably at the bar drunk as fuck. Shouting swearwords to every person in a 10 meter radius. All Megan cared about at this moment in time were these two absolutely gorgeous brunettes. She had only known them for about a day and already she were in love with these girls! It was as if some sort of spell had been cast on her.

'I really like you now', moaned Sarah. Megan reached Sarah's wet pussy and slowly licked her clit. She tasted good Megan thought to herself. She started properly eating out Sarah, making her moan loudly. It wasn't long until Lisa came in. 'Alright lovebirds wait for me. Besides breakfast is ready soon.' Said Lisa sweetly. Megan felt a finger slide into her pussy, releasing a moan. She turned around to see Lisa smiling as she fingered her. Suddenly 3 fingers started fingering her. Is that how wide she had gotten? In the course of two days? Megan moaned and orgasmed all over Lisa's fingers. She shared Megan's juices between the three of them. Megan loved the taste of herself.

'Come on then. Let's go get breakfast' said Lisa. Megan knew she made the right choice applying for this job. She went in expecting boredom, and went out with two stunning brunettes and full of animatronic cum.

—

What did you think of this? I think I've done a good followup.


	2. Chapter 4: Funtime Love

Well many of you really enjoyed that last part! So here's the next part! Many of you want longer chapters. Chapter 5 will fulfil that wish for you. Enjoy!

—

Chapter 4: Funtime Love

Lisa was the first to walk in. She was the oldest and most experienced here so it was only logical. Sarah and Megan followed suite. Their shift started in half an hour. Lisa was greeted with Bonnie's lips and the two made out against the wall. The door hadn't even closed and already they're making love? Megan thought to herself but could feel the growing heat between her thighs. She was suddenly pulled into a kiss by Sarah, making her panic slightly but she quickly calmed down and moaned into their kiss.

—

12AM

Their shift had officially started and they had gone into the testing room. Lisa was first to enter of course, and she gasped in shock. The good kind. Megan poked her head around the corner as did Sarah. They both had the same expression as Lisa. 3 new Animatronics stood in the far left corner of the room.

Lisa approached the 3 new animatronics. One of them looked a little like Mangle, the other looked like a white Freddy with a Bonnie puppet. The one that got Lisa's attention however, was the one in the middle. It looked exactly like a human. The face of a baby, with pigtails. But the body was very curvy and had huge breasts. Just looking at her was turning the group on.

Megan closed the door behind them and locked it for privacy. She watched Lisa take off her blouse and helped her take everything else off. Sarah stripped Megan down and Bonnie stripped Sarah down. But Lisa wouldn't let anyone fuck Bonnie until she's had her fun. She walked over to her and took her to the couch that had been recently added. Bonnie grew her futa dick and Lisa eagerly sucked her off. She could easily deepthroat Bonnie's cock now. Sarah looked over to the "funtime corner", hoping the animatronics would just activate and take her.

Lisa moaned as Bonnie cummed hard in her mouth. It was pure ecstacy for her.

Sarah felt a poke in her ass. She didn't hear anything. She was too focused on watching her big sister, her lover being taken by Bonnie. She turned around and gasped as she was knocked to the floor and smiled when she looked up. It was the new Funtime Freddy. It didn't have the futa settings like the other animatronics did. But he had a very thick and large cock. Sarah drooled from just looking at it. She needed it in her, and she needed it now. She moaned as the new animatronic took her. She felt lucky. She was the first to be fucked by these new animatronics. And she loved it. Freddy fucked her in all of her holes. She lost count of how many orgasms she had from being fucked.

Megan was now extremely horny and practically begged for one of the girls to pleasure her. Lisa was closest to her and managed to finger her while being fucked by Bonnie. Megan stepped closer and licked the juices coming from Lisa's pussy. They all shared a three-way kiss. Megan loved these girls now. And she loved this job just as much. Megan was close. She could feel it.

"L-let it out. All of it Meg! Cum for me!" Moaned Lisa. Megan orgasmed all over Lisa's hand and she eagerly sucked on her fingers, moaning on her juices.

"It's okay Bonnie you can cum. I'm cumming!"

Bonnie released her load in Lisa's pussy as she orgasmed all over her throbbing cock. She looked up and saw Sarah being fucked by Funtime Freddy. That only made her hornier.

—

Countless orgasms and cumshots later the night was over. Bonnie retreated back to the main room. Funtime Freddy went back to the corner with the funtime animatronics. The girls were disappointed that the other two animatronics didn't wake up to fuck.

"That was fucking amazing.." groaned Megan, still coming down from her orgasm.

"Agreed. Shall we head home girls?", asked Lisa.

"I think we should sis. Bit disappointing the other animatronics didn't wake up" Said Sarah. The other girls nodded in agreement. They all got up and got dressed. Legs still quivering, they made it to the car and drove home. Megan had a burning itch. She didn't see Jake's car. Where the hell was he? Did he just bail on the job?She would have to check up on Jake at some point and explain everything. But then he'd want to meet the wonderful brunettes, and join in on their fun. Megan didn't want that. It drove them away the first time. She didn't want him fucking things up again.


End file.
